Futago no shinwa
by Catakira
Summary: ¿¡Zoro ha dejado pasar un trío con un par de gemelas idénticas? ¿¡Como es eso posible? Incluso un cerebro musculado como el suyo tiene que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que eso significa... ¿O tal vez es que él tiene algo mejor?


**Futago no shinwa**

Solo había bajado un momento a coger una botella de sake al bar del hotel. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que soportar a ese maldito ero-kukku?

Habían llegado a una isla turística esa tarde y ahora todos los Mugiwara se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. O casi todos, pues tras la cena, tranquila, ya que nuestros amigos estaba bastante cansados tras una tarde de juegos extremos, pues en esa isla se practicaba el "Puenting" en un puente enorme, y aunque Luffy no necesitaba cuerda… ¡Bueno! Que estaban cansados. Pues que después de cenar, cada nakama se dirigió a hacer sus cosas, algunos a dormir, otros a pasear, y otros se fueron al bar para tomar algo.

Pues volvamos a lo nuestro. Zoro se había ido de la cena de los primeros y, aún así, cuando Chopper volvió a la habitación para irse, finalmente, a dormir, no lo encontró ahí. Tras un buen rato meditando si debía ir a buscarlo por si se había perdido por el hotel, comenzó a oír su voz, junto a la de Sanji, al otro lado de la puerta del pasillo.

-¡Maldito Marimo!- Exclamó el rubio mientras no dejaba de revolotear alrededor del kenshi. -¿¡Como te has podido negar!?

-Simplemente no me interesaba.- Dijo Zoro con voz tranquila mientras continuaba su camino por el pasillo.

-¿¡Como no te podía interesar!? Hasta un baka de cerebro musculado como tú debe tener alguna necesidad. ¡Gemelas! ¡GEMELAS!- Zoro rodó los ojos al ver la desesperación y el enfado en los ojos de su nakama.

-Me da lo mismo si eran gemelas o primas, no me interesa.- Dijo dándole un trago largo a una de las botellas que llevaba en la mano.

Y es que Zoro había bajado al bar del hotel, solo para pedir unas botellas de alcohol, sake, biru y demás. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba que el camarero se las trajera, un par de meccen, gemelas idénticas para ser más concretos, se le acercaron de forma insinuante, intentando coquetear con él, y, al ver como no reaccionaba, llegaron a ofrecerle, directamente y sin tapujos, un trío. Obviamente, a Sanji, que se encontrarse por ahí cerca, casi le da un ataque. Y encima, al ver como Zoro negaba y se largaba de ahí, decidió seguirlo para echarle la bronca.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para el género masculino!- Exclamó el rubio poniéndose delante del kenshi. -¡Un hombre no es hombre si les niega un trío a esas dos hermosas meccen! ¡GEMELAS!- Volvió a gritar, furioso, mientras veía como Zoro se saltaba la puerta de su habitación para seguir hasta el final del pasillo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me interesan las gemelas, ero-kukku.- Se giró, mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca. -No te pongas así solo por que no te hayan hecho caso a ti.- Esto provocó la furia por parte de Sanji, que, a falta de acribillarle a patadas, solamente soltó una frase.

-Por lo menos no me pierdo de camino a mi habitación.- Zoro le ignoró completamente, o eso parecía hasta que habló, aún dándole la espalda.

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que me he perdido?- Preguntó tocando a la puerta de la habitación de… _¿Robin-chwan?_

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una, semi-desnuda, Robin, que vestía solo una camiseta, que le venía algo grande, y obviamente pertenecía a Zoro.

-Has tardado, kenshi-san.- Dijo antes de agarrar una de las botellas que llevaba el peliverde en las manos y darle un trago largo. Mientras tanto, a la espalda de la morena, apareció otra Robin, esta vez completamente desnuda, siendo tapada por el cuerpo de su clón. -Estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti, Zoro.- Dijo la Robin desnuda antes de agarrar a Zoro del abrigo y, de un tirón, meterle en la habitación. No sin antes dedicarle una maliciosa sonrisa a Sanji, tanto Zoro como las Robin's

Sanji se quedó ahí de pie, petrificado, observando la puerta y deseando que fuera una pesadilla. Suplicando que fuera una pesadilla.

Y es que, ¿qué hay mejor que un trío con gemelas?

_¡Un trío con Robin _fleur_!_

**¡Tachaaan! Siento no haber publicado, estoy escribiendo, o intentando escribir, un libro y solo se me ocurren ideas para el libro. También estoy dedicando mis, aburridas, horas de clase en escribir un fic de miedo, algo larguillo. En fin, respecto a este fic, ¿soy la única que ha soñado con Zoro y Robins **_**fleur**_**? Por que, sumándole el Ashura de nuestro kenshi peliverde, ¡sale una ecuación perfecta! Esta vez dejaré el lemmon para otro momento, pero no os preocupéis, algún día haré un trío con Zoro, y su ashura, y Robin, y su Robin **_**fleur**_**. Claro, si Flames-sensei no lo hace antes. (¡Hazlo!)**

**Por cierto: **_**Futago no shinwa = El mito de las gemelas.**_

**¡Buenas noches y dejadme un review, que tengo hambre!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
